


Skreddaren og forlovaren

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bryllaup, Flørt og humor, Fyrste møte, M/M, Nynorsk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Isak skal vera forlovar for Jonas og treng ein smoking.Enter skreddar Even.





	Skreddaren og forlovaren

«Faen, faen, faen»

Orda glepp ut av ein stressa Isak så jogge ned gata. Han smile unnskyldande til ei gamal dama så kikke forundra på han, kikke på klokka og stønne høgt.

17.09.

Han er for sein.

For sein til avtala med skreddaren. Skreddaren så har vore grei og heldt open kun for han. Jonas har ordna avtala for han, ein venn av ein venn hadde han snakka om. Var svært dyktig.

Isak hadde takka ja på flekken, og sendt ein takk til universet for sånn cirka den femtentusende gongen for at Jonas var i livet hans. Hans beste og eldste ven. Så no skulle gifta seg med Eva, og Isak skulle vera forlovar. Han gleda seg svært til det, men trengte ein smoking. 

Det var verkeleg ikkje hans feil at han var for sein, ei heller noko han pleidde å vera. Det hadde oppstått ein akutt situasjon på sjukehuset, og han kunne ikkje akkurat gå midt i den på grunn av ein skreddartime heller. Han satsa på at skreddaren ville forstå det, og at han fortsatt var i butikken.

Han stogge opp framføre den flotte og staselige døra med det flotte skiltet. I snirklande og flott skrift står namnet på eigerane. Skiltet med stengt er synleg, men Isak banke på uansett. Har jo ein avtale etter stengetid.

Står og trippe litt medan han prøve å få pusten tilbake til normalt, idet døra går opp. Eit sterkt ljos slår i mot han saman med ei svært god lukt.

Det kjennes som om å få pusten slått ut av seg.

Isak svelg og trekk pusten djupt medan han møte dei blåaste augo han nokon gong har sett. Dei gnistre og skinn så sola, og han kjenne seg nesten blenda. Ser på eit stort smil og hår så ser svært mjukt ut. Han får lyst å dra handa gjennom det, finna ut om det er så mjukt så det ser ut som.

_Herregud, Isak Valtersen, skjerp deg!_

Ignorer totalt den indre stemma og kikke litt meir på mannen. Mannen med den største m-en han nokon gong har opplevd. Kjenne seg tor i munnen, kjenne seg heilt utanfor seg sjølv.

Han har dei lengste beina Isak nokon gong har sett. Har på seg ei ganske stram svart buksa, og ei blå skjorta. Den har same fargen så augo hans.

Herregud.

«Hei, eg er Isak Valtersen. Beklage at eg er sein, fekk inn eit akutt tilfelle på sjukehuset og eg kom ikkje frå»

Isak trekk pusten og drar den eine handa gjennom håret, kjenne seg plutseleg svært oppmerksam på korleis han ser ut. Plar eigentleg ikkje det. Men no. No får han lyst å sjå bra ut.

Mannen smile til han, kremte litt før han blunke. Blunke faktisk. Sånn halvegs og veldig sjarmerande av ein eller anna merkeleg grunn. Ser ut så han ser kva Isak tenke og det gjer han merkeleg nervøs.

Isak er aldri nervøs. Har ikkje vore det på i alle fall 15 år. Er vand med stressa situasjonar der han må ta kjappe avgjersler. Men no, no er det i ferd med å skje noko han ikkje heilt forstår. Eller veit kva han skal gjera med.

«Hei Isak, eg heite Even Bech Nesheim. Kom inn, kom inn, ikkje tenk på det, eg har ordna litt papirarbeid medan eg venta»

Han småhumre litt, som om han dele ein privat spøk med seg sjølv. Isak forstår ingenting, men følg etter skreddaren inn i eit stort og ljost rom. Det heng ei mengd med smokingar og dressar på stativ langs veggen , midt i rommet er det ei øy med stoff og andre sysaker på. Isak ser og to prøverom bak nokre stativ.

«Har du lyst på noko å drikka?»

Dei blå augo bore seg inn i hans, og munnen kjennes plutseleg så Sahara. Isak kremte litt før han klare å sei ja takk til litt vatn om det går. Even berre smile og finn fram ei flaska vatn frå eit kjøleskap under øya, og Isak tar i mot den som om det var ei livbauga. Drikk halve flaska i ein slurk og sett den frå seg.

«Så Isak, du skal vera forlovar skjønar eg. Har du tenkt litt på kva type smoking du ønske?»

«Ja, det stemme. Jonas, min beste ven, skal gifta seg med Eva. Han skal ha svart smoking, då bør kanskje eg og da ha det? Eller, eg veit ikkje. Er fyrste bryllaupet eg skal i, og kan ikkje heilt kutymen her. Kva anbefale du?»

Han bable.

Isak kjenne det heilt ned i magen. Bable så ein nervøs 17-åring. Har aldri vorten så satt ut av nokon før. Kjenne at kinna vert varme, kjenne dei blå augo på seg. Dei granske hans. Som om dei like kva dei ser.

«Det er mange forloverar så har same farge på smokingen eller dressen så brudgommen, men det finnes ingen reglar for at ein må det. Eg trur kanskje at….»

Even stogge opp og lar blikket gli sakte øve han. Som om han måle og tenke, medan blikket brennmerke han. Det er sånn det kjennest ut. Han kjenne blikket i magen, det sett i gong nokre sumarfuglar så har vore i dvale ei stund.

«Eg trur du kunne vore fin i ein mørkegrøn smoking eg, det hadde passa fint til dei nydelege augo dine»

Og så blunke han jammen meg igjen.

Isak kjenne at orda varme magen, set fyr på alle sumarfuglane så dei flakse rundt øve alt.

Nydeleg augo.

Det er fyrste gongen nokon har sagt det, i alle fall direkte til han. Det gjer han glad, gjer han endå meir nervøs. Spesielt sidan Even kikke på han med varme i augo.

«Ehm…ja..ok, då stole eg på deg»

Even smile stort og notere på eit ark han har funne. Spør Isak om type skjorta, sløyfa og kva slags snitt han ønske. Isak svare så godt han kan, kjenne det er litt vanskeleg når han ikkje har peiling på smokingar. Dei blå augo gjer det også vanskeleg. Dei får han til å tenka på alt anna enn bukser for å sei det sånn.

Då Even har notert ferdig, finn han fram eit målband og heng det rundt halsen. Deretter dreg han fram ein slags skilevegg, og sett den opp mot vindauga. Ber Isak stilla seg bak veggen og ta av seg genseren.

Isak gjer så han får beskjed om og vert ståande i bar overkropp. Kjenne huda nuppa seg, kjenne at brystvortene vert stive. Det er noko med rommet, men mest av alt med blikket til Even. Det sveipe øve brystkassa hans på ein måte han er ganske sikker på at ikkje er vanleg for ein skreddar.

Eller kva veit han.

Even ber han rista litt i armane og slappa av. Kjem heilt inntil han og legg tuppen av målbandet på skuldra hans. Den varme handa hans får Isak til å skvetta litt, nokon så framkalle eit ertande smil sjå Even. Han humre litt, før han drar i målbandet og legg det ned til handleddet. Ser på talla og notere på arket.

Ber Isak om å snu seg rundt.

Han vert ståande med ryggen mot Even medan han kikke på den mørke veggen. Trekk pusten då ei varm hand legg seg på nakka hans. Vert liggande litt før den stryk heilt mjukt og forsiktig. Dei lange fingrane spreie seg og Isak kjenne eit sug i magen. Tenke på varme sumardagar i senga, med late kyss.

Even bevege seg heilt nærme han, garantert nærmare enn ein skreddar skal vera. Ikkje at Isak bryr seg. Han har nok med å pusta ordentleg og halda tilbake lysta til å dra den varme handa rundt til magen. La den stryka øve magen før den beveg seg lengre ned.

_Isak Valtersen!_

Då den varme pusten treff nakka hans slepp han ut eit stønn. Han kan ikkje for det. Har aldri kjend det sånn før, aldri kjend ei sånn mektig flodbylgja slå øve han. Pusten stryk han øve nakken, og han kjenne kuken vakna opp.

Herregud.

Even klukke litt før han legg målbandet langs ryggen hans. Noter tydelegvis ned, for Isak høyre rasling med papir.

«Kan du ta av deg buksa di?»

Den varme kviskringa gir Isak gåsehud på heile kroppen. Han veit at det er normalt å måla beina utan buksa på, var med Jonas då han fekk seg smoking.

Men dette.

Det kjennes ut så Even har bedt han om å ta av seg buksa i ein heilt anna kontekst. Eller kanskje det berre er Isak så kjenne seg sånn.

Han snur seg forsiktig rundt og ser rett inn i dei blå augo. Dei er litt vidare no, det ser ut så skreddaren og er litt påverka av augneblinken. Det gjer Isak litt stolt og litt glad. Kjenne at det er lenge sidan, om nokon gong, han har latt seg påverka på den måten.

Har jo aldri tid til noko, aldri tid til å sjekka opp nokon. Jonas berre ler av han, erte han godmodig for at han jobbe så mykje. Kjem aldri til å finna nokon der. Isak veit at han har rett, men har ikkje kjend så mykje på behovet.

Før no.

Han lar handa gli sakte ned til bukseknappane, og knepp dei opp ein etter ein. Gjer det så sakte så mogleg, og nyt blikket til Even. Det vidar seg endå meir ut, og vert varmare. Ein tanka mørkare og legg Isak merke til idet han drar buksa ned.

Even kjem med eit lite sukk, før han raudne. Det er svært sjarmerande synes Isak, lure plutseleg på korleis det ville vera å kikka på det andletet for resten av livet.

Kjenne seg ganske sikker på at det hadde vore veldig fint.

Even sett seg ned på kne og legg den eine handa på ankelen hans. Varme og mjuke hender stryk litt, og Isak slepp ut eit sukk. Kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Den eine handa vert varande på ankelen, medan den andre drar målbandet forsiktig opp foten.

Drar forsiktig opp låret og Isak kjenne heile kroppen reagera. Er varm og kald, kjenne nokre sveittedropar renne ned øve ryggen. Prøve å tenka på alt anna enn dei varme henda på kroppen hans, men det er nyttelaust. Kroppen reager, og det gjer kuken hans og.

Han høyre Even le litt, ein låg og nesten intim latter. Det kjendes intimt ut, kjennes ut så heilt noko anna enn det faktisk er. Han kunne ynskja det, ynskja at det var noko anna.

Dei varme henda forsvinn og det kjennes ut så eit tap. Kroppen kjennes kald ut, og Isak lukke augo litt for å samla seg. Forsøka om ikkje noko anna.

«Kan du ta av deg boksaren din?»

Isak sperre opp augo av kviskringa så send tusenvis av varme stråler tilbake til kroppen. Til huda, kuken, magen og alt i mellom.

Eit svært lattermildt blikk møte hans, og han kan ikkje anna å le han heller. Glimpen i dei blå augo seie dog at orda hadde vore sanne ein anna stad til ei anna tid.

Even smile stort før han stille seg heilt inntil Isak igjen. Legg henda forsiktig på skuldrene hans, den deilege varmen fylle Isak att. Even legg målbandet rundt halsen hans og møte blikket hans.

Grønt og blått. Blått og grønt.

Ein heil samtale utan ord, eit lite smil og eit målband så stryk han øve huda. Som eit vindpust på ein mild sumardag.

Kven skulle tru at eit målband kunne vera så sexy?

Ikkje Isak.

Even kremte litt, lar tunga gli øve leppa si. Gjer det fleire gonger, og Isak kjenne seg ustø. Har hovudet fylt av tankar så handle om alt anna enn bryllaup.

Låge sukk, stønn og nakne kroppar. Mjuke og djupe kyss. Glidane bevegelsar og hender så stryk, hender øve alt.

Herregud.

Even kikke på munnen hans, ser ut så han er klar til å sluka han med alt han er og har. Legg hovudet litt på skakke og stryk Isak øve kinnet. Han svelg tungt og opne munnen litt.

Har aldri hatt lyst å kyssa nokon så mykje i heile sitt liv.

Alt han ser er blått. Blått så himmelen, så havet.

I det han skal lukka augo og verta kyssa, høyre han ein ljod. Ein vibrerande ljod så vert høgare og høgare.

Heile buksa hans riste og augeblikket brytas idet Isak bøye seg ned. Tar opp personsøkaren og ser kva så står. Mumle noko om at han må springa på sjukehuset, og kler på seg i ein fart. Even notere på arket, ser litt vonbroten ut.

Isak rope tusen takk og spring ut døra.

Spring bortøve gata, spring nokre hundre meter før han stogge opp. Kikke på personsøkaren ein gong til. Ringe sjukehuset for å høyra, det er ikkje så akutt så beskjeden sa. Tydelegvis ein litt ny og ivrig turnuslege så har trykka før han fekk tenkt seg om.

Isak snur seg og går tilbake. Tilbake til Even.

Humre litt for seg sjølv. Kjenne med heile seg at han ikkje kan la dette gå frå seg. Har aldri kjent det sånn før, må sjå kva det er.

Døra til butikken er fortsatt open, så han går inn. Høyre Evens stemme bak veggen, og skal akkurat til å sei hei då han høyre namnet sitt.

«Eg forsøkte så godt eg kan, Elias, ikkje le av meg. Han sprang berre av garde»

Even sukke litt medan Isak står som frost fast. Forstår ingenting. Var dette planlagt?

«Ja, eg veit jo det, veit at han har ein overordna stilling på sjukehuset, veit at det garantert var viktig. Men me var endelig aleine, Elias, endeleg fekk eg snakka med han. Flørta»

Orda hans gjer noko med Isak, sjølv om han ikkje forstår heilt kva så skjer. Han beveg seg stilt rundt veggen og stille seg rett framføre Even. Smile til ein Even så sperre augo opp og vert raud i kinna. Veldig raud.

 "Eg..ehm…Elias…eg må gå eg. Me snakkas»

Isak høyre plystring og rop idet Even legg mobilen i lomma. Smile til Isak, eller glise er vel eigentleg eit betre ord. Ser litt flau ut, men mest av alt glad.

«Kva er dette, var det planlagt?»

«Ehm, ja»

Isak veit ikkje heilt om han skal kjenna seg glad eller sint. I møte med dei blå augo helle han nok mot det fyrste. Saman med ei svær bøtte med nysgjerrigheit.

«Er du i det heile tatt skreddar?»

Even ler. Ler med heile seg, og magen til Isak kjøyre berg- og dalbane.

«Ja, Isak, eg er det. Har jobba så skreddar i 15 år. Elias er ein av mine beste vener, og han jobbe med Jonas. Eg såg deg på ein fest i fjor, og har tenkt på deg sidan»

Isak kjenne at heile andletet bryt ut i eit stort glis, medan hjarta hamre så eit damplokomotiv av orda hans. Forstår kva så har skjedd, tenke på Jonas med ein blanding av latter og kjærleik. Finaste og beste Jonas, vil og har alltid villa kun det beste for han.

«Så Jonas bestilte time her sjå deg?»

Even nikke og smile, og Isak humre litt. Kan verkeleg ikkje for det. Glede seg til å fortelja Jonas om dette, sjølv om han vil halda noko av det for seg sjølv.

«Men sidan du er ein verkeleg skreddar får eg vel smokingen min og?»

«Sjølvsagt, leveringstida er 2-4 veker»

«Perfekt. Eg må kanskje koma tilbake til ei ny prøving og, når arbeidet er byrja? Er ikkje det vanleg?»

Even kikke på han med varme og gnistrande augo, humre litt før han jammen meg blunke igjen.

«Jo, du må nok det altså. Kanskje både ein og to gonger»

«Du kjem kanskje på heimebesøk og?»

Det blå gnistre endå meir, og Isak har aldri kjend seg så levande så akkurat no. Kjenne at dette er byrjinga på noko nytt, noko stort, noko vedunderleg. Kjenne det med heile seg.

«I utgangspunktet ikkje, men eg skal gjera eit unntak for deg. På eit vilkår»

Isak humre litt, før han himle litt med augo. Får eit lattermildt og mørkt blikk tilbake.

«At du vert med på middag no»

Isak nikke og ler endå meir. Det er vanskeleg å la vera å le rundt denne fine mannen. Han får lyst å le kvar dag med Even, trur kanskje at det kan ordna seg. Det kjennes i alle fall sånt.

«Har du planar laurdag 21.juni forresten?»

Even gir han eit varmt blikk, og dei blå augo ser glade ut. Ser ut så sola.

«Nei»

«Har du lyst å vera med i bryllaup?»

«Ja, det har eg»

«Så fint, kanskje du kan ta med målbandet då?»

Isak kjenne seg modig, kjenne at dei blå augo gjer han det. Even humre og glise, det er tydeleg at han har fleire bilete i hovudet sitt. Isak er ganske sikker på at dei likne på hans.

Even tar handa hans og drar han med seg ut av butikken.

Til middag.

Til stemnemøter, festar og late kyss. Til vandrande hender, sukk og stønn. Til bryllaup, reiser, hus og hage.

Til resten av livet. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Etter alt dramaet på Røvær kjende eg behovet for å skriva noko lett og fluffy 😊 
> 
> Eg klarte ikkje å legga frå meg tanka på flørtete Even så tar mål av Isak, så då vart det sånn 😊😊


End file.
